Not Tonight
by Gingerstar14
Summary: A random drabble/oneshot R&R If I get enough reveiws I may change it to a fullblown story sometime.


Not Tonight

Oneshot

"The storm is here." A huge golden cat leaped over the tiny kit hidden in the grass. Lightening highlighted the sky, showing a line of cats padding into the hollow. A ginger tom with a red tail nearly stepped on the kit, but he padded forward still, unaware. The air was thick with tension.

"The gathering didn't go well." A silver she-cat mewed. "StarClan sent a storm and we broke up."

The golden tom leaped onto a ledge jutting out from the side of the hollow. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" He ignored the lightening. This time, with it came thunder. The kit in the patch of grass stared in horror as visions flashed through it's mind.

_"Roseheart! Go!" The giant ginger tom shoved the elder out of the camp. "Petalgaze! Where is Fleetfoot?" _

_"Fleetfoot's with Dawnheart." A black and white tom meowed. "Come on Flametail. The camp is under attack!" He leaped sideways. "ShadowClan are driving us out!" _

_Flametail turned as a black tom leaped onto a small kit. "Moodkit!" He leaped and wrestled the tom backward, but the kit fell down the side of the hollow. _

_"Flametail! Retreat!" A patchy red and white tom pelted past him. The black tom leaped onto the ledge above the leader's den. _

_"Run, ThunderClan! You're weak!" _

_"We'll return!" Flametail spat and followed his clanmate. _

"I heard the gathering went badly!" A silver and black tom meowed. "Tigerstar, what happened?"

The golden tom heaved a sigh. "I thought since Midnightstar died moons ago Tawnystar would be less agressive. But things have gotten worse. He demanded hunting rights as far as our side of the lake!"

"Typical ShadowClan!" The ginger tom yowled. Other cats raised their voices in agreement.

"It's been so long ago since ThunderClan were driven out of their home. Now we're back and here to stay, but as long as we stand strong. As you know, WindClan have given up, and ShadowClan ruled more than half of their territory." Tigerstar meowed.

A black tabby she-cat with white stripes leaped onto the Highledge beside Tigerstar. "If I may speak," She dipped her head. Tigerstar nodded.

"Go on Rainstream."

"We know ShadowClan is powerful. Don't you think it would be time to appoint three new warriors?" Her eyes gleamed. "Before the storm." Thunder answered her.

"Yes!" A gray tom agreed. "Swiftpaw is ready to be a warrior."

"As is Gingerpaw." The silver she-cat mewed.

Tigerstar glanced at the sky, expecting it to start raining any minute. "Very well. Graystorm, Rainstream, and Shiningpelt, are your apprentices ready to be warriors?" The three cats each dipped their heads.

"I, Tigerstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ansestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked down at the black and white tom. "Swiftpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Swiftpaw meowed. His words were followed by lightening.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from now on you will be known as Swiftwind. We honor you for your bravery and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Tigerstar turned to a fluffy ginger she-cat. "Gingerpaw, you you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Gingerpaw nodded eagerly. "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Tigerstar purred, but the kit wasn't listening anymore.

_"She was young to join StarClan," A brown tabby tom meowed._

_"Too young. She wasn't meant to die yet." A flame-colored tom meowed, looking at the tiny kit. "Bramblestar, should we send her back?" _

_Bramblestar blinked. "It isn't that simple, Firestar." _

_"But it's possible." A fluffy gray she-cat purred. _

_"You would know." Bramblestar nudged her. "You were the second cat to be sent back to earth." _

_"She has a destiny like no other cat." the gray she-cat meowed. _

"Swiftwind! Gingerheart! Skyrunner!" The cats were calling, and jolted the kit back to relaity. She stared at the cats before turning away. _No, she thought. Not tonight StarClan. Not tonight._


End file.
